Edward Dunglass
'''Edward Dunglass Jr. '''is the son of Edward Dunglass Sr. and Judith Ackroyd. He's the husband of Peta Janossi and the best friend of Will Smith and Mitch McColl. Backstory Edward's parents Edward Sr. and Judith has a secret affair with each other whilst Edward was married to another woman. Storylines Edward is first seen on the beach. Will Smith makes fun of his unusual goth appearance but Edward responds in an equally sarcastic manner. He later saves Duncan Stewart from a group of bullies and as such earns an invite to join the rest of the local teens at the caravan park for their go kart trials. Edward stuns everyone by getting the best lap but they are interrupted by their new school principal, Judith Ackroyd who Edward reveals to be his mother. Donald Fisher recognises Edward's name as he knew his father, Edward Sr. at University. Edward Sr. died of Huntington's diseaseand Edward is fully aware that he may well have inherited it from him. Edward quickly befriends Peta Janossi and Mitch McColl. He helps Peta stage a memorial service for her late grandmother who died overseas by lighting candles near the grave of a woman of a similar age. Colleen Smart witness this and becomes paranoid that Edward is dabbling in the occult. Edward's friendship with Duncan makes waves with his parents Alf Stewart and Ailsa Hogan . His opinion that Donald's son Byron's death was better than living with an illness quickly draws ire and is left feeling angry himself with Donald reveals to Alf Edward's own illness. Edward's search for thrills due to his potentially short life begins scaring people. Peta is annoyed when Edward dives off Jump Rock and breaks up with him. They reconcile and begin taking self-defence lessons after being hassled by two boys on the beach. Visible symptoms of Huntingdon's begin to show including muscle spasms and temporary paralysis, and Edward is keen to experience everything. He tries to seduce Peta but is caught in the act by her foster father, Joel Nash. Edward and Peta then "marry" in a private ceremony and consummate the relationship. They decide to move in together, much to Joel's chagrin but Judith agrees to let Peta move in with her and Edward. The couple clash when they try to line Judith up with Donald and Joel respectively. Shortly after turning 18, Edward takes the test for Huntingdon's which returns positive and he downplays until one day he breaks down in front of Peta and Mitch during a laughing fit. Judith gives him Edward Snr's video message he had recorded prior to his death, in the event of Edward inheriting the disease and although he is initially angry she hadn't given it to him before, he calms down. Edward then removes his gothic make-up and asks Judith for his trust fund in order for him to travel with Peta and she complies, arranging for them to stay with her cousin, Margaret in Rome. Edward becomes tired and irritable in the days leading up to their departure and worries Peta may not stay with him but she assures him she will and they leave after a fond farewell. Will visits them the following year and when returns he confirms Edward's condition is worsening.